


However Long it Takes

by FallingStarship



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStarship/pseuds/FallingStarship
Summary: Rey knew what was coming. Finn and Poe were already yelling at her, Chewie was roaring something about them being too harsh, and it would only get worse when they saw him. But it was inevitable. She did her best to stop it though. Rey leapt to her feet and yelled, “Wait!” And at that exact moment Ben Solo burst through the door.Then all hell broke loose.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Glad you stopped by. SPOILERS FOR TROS AHEAD! 
> 
> This is my fix-it fic for if Ben had lived at the end of TROS. While I was okay with the ending and enjoyed the movie, his death was upsetting. So this is me imagining what could have happened if he lived and he and Rey went on the run. Enjoy!

Almost eight years now. Eight long years that she had been hiding, years that led to this moment. Rey was perched on the edge of her bed, tracing a scar that wrapped partially around her wrist as Ben sat down beside her. He ran a hand through his hair to tame it down a bit before looking at Rey’s. She knew it was wild. Ben laughed. “You know, your bad hair days almost rival Chewbacca’s.” He said with a smirk, earning himself a smack on the arm.

“They do not!” Rey protested indignantly, trying to run her fingers through the tangles. It didn’t work well. 

“I disagree.” He replied in a playful tone, scooting closer to aid in detangling. It didn’t take long for him to switch topics in hopes of avoiding another slap. “Pango, Neil and I are going to be down at the river for a couple days. And Neil and Isra are hosting a dinner for the village at their house after we all return.” Rey hummed in acknowledgement. “Isra also said she’ll break out the jawa juice once all the kids are put to bed.” Ben added as he started to braid Rey’s hair. It hung almost to her waist now. She was about to respond when a dark haired boy burst through the door, his giggling sister not far behind. 

“Momma wook! I caught a fwog!” He exclaimed, running towards her with his horrified captive’s legs flopping with every step.

“Wow, you must have been fast to catch the little guy!” She said, holding out her hands. Ben tied off her braid, wrapping and arm around her waist and watching the frog with an expression of interest and concern. Adrian dropped the frightened creature into Rey’s hands with a delighted giggle, jumping up and down. Hannah leaned on the table, watching the frog with a look of wonder.

“I was! I was super fast!” Adrian said, reaching for the frog again. Rey made sure all its legs were tucked securely in the child’s grasp before releasing her grip. 

“Good job, but why don’t you let him go now to be with the other frogs so he doesn’t get lonely?” Ben offered. Adrian frowned for a second before bounding away. 

“Okay!” He replied, disappearing out the door. Rey looked to Hannah, who nodded and ran after her younger brother. Rey smiled and leaned into Ben’s side.

“Can you believe this?” She murmured once their children were no longer in view. 

“No. I still might just be living in a dream.” He answered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He paused for a moment before adding, “But in a dream I wouldn’t have to go to work.” He smiled as he stood, Rey standing with him. 

“Well then it must not be a dream. It has to be real.” Ben nodded, humming as he pulled on his jacket and ushered her out the door. 

“After you milady,” he said with a light bow. Rey laughed, wondering how she got so lucky. They stepped out and headed towards the village’s edge together, Rey spotting Adrian and Hannah running around with the other children in a game of chase. She held Ben’s hand until they reached the path to the river, where Neil and Isra were already waiting. 

“Heyo!” Neil called, waving at them as they approached. When they stopped walking Rey made sure Ben had all his supplies and rations for the trip, straightening his jacket after she was satisfied with what had been packed.

“Be careful.” She said. “Don’t make me have to come out and rescue you.” She added with a smirk. Neil stood up straighter.

“Don’t you worry Mrs. Solo, I can protect him!” He said in a playful tone, puffing out his chest. He burst out laughing as Ben shoved him. 

“Oh yeah, because we all know you’ll do all the protecting. No way you would ever run from danger.” Ben replied sarcastically, laughing as well. 

“I would never!” Neil said in mock hurt, Isra stifling a giggle. By this time Pango has arrived as well, and once the trio was all set Isra and Rey said their goodbyes, watching the men leave. 

“Ready to head to work?” Isra asked once the group was out of sight. Rey nodded, looking in the direction they had left once more before walking away. They chatted about their children on the way to the ponds, watching the village youngsters run about in a pack. Apparently another frog had the audacity to escape the children’s clutches and needed to be caught again. Rey laughed as more frogs leapt from the grasses, the kids squealing in delight. Isra’s eyebrows pulled together, creases forming on her forehead. “Could that be dangerous?” She asked, watching her own son snatch up one of the blue amphibians. Rey shook her head. 

“The frogs are harmless, and the kids know not to wander too far.” She answered as they reached the ponds. Isra kept an eye on the children anyways as she started scooping krill from the pond, Rey working alongside her. 

When the sun started to set everyone krill farming headed to their homes, the group of children dispersing as each went to find their parents. Rey and Isra walked together, Isra’s son Roon clinging to her side. Adrian and Hannah both ran to Rey, each taking one of her hands. The three youngsters seemed an endless source of words as they detailed their adventures of the day. Isra and Roon turned to go to their home after a quick goodnight, and after they left Adrian yawned. 

Rey picked him up, and he rested his head on her shoulder. He strongly resembled his father in regards to his facial features, his hair and eyes were almost the same colors as well. Hannah’s hair was lighter, but she shared the same dark brown eyes. 

After tucking the children in for bed, Rey started to organize a few stray clothes, pausing as she looked into the small wardrobe. It had started with black and white, but now it was filled with browns and teals. Only one black shirt remained. Rey took a moment to try and think of just when the color scheme had shifted, but couldn’t come up with anything definitive, so she dismissed the thought and crawled into bed. The answer could wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has already had more traffic than I was expecting in less than a day! Thank you to everyone, your interest inspires me to continue writing. Anyways, enjoy!

Rey wipes a trail of sweat from her forehead as she closed another full basket of krill, Hannah pulling an empty one closer. She wasn’t there to work, she was just nearby and spontaneously decided to be helpful. Rey smiled. Hannah stood on her toes after dropping the basket between Rey and Isra. “Thank you Hannah,” Rey said, kissing her child’s forehead. Hannah beamed with pride before taking off to catch her brother. It looked like they might be playing tag, and it didn’t take long for the other kids to join in. 

Isra leaned back on her hands. “Does she help out often?” She asked, turning to watch her son dive under a rack of dried fish to avoid being caught. Rey thought about it for a moment before answering.

“She does actually, if she happens to be in the right place at the right time.” Isra nodded, “But if Adrian helps with anything I know he wants something.” Rey added with a grin. Isra laughed, shaking her head. 

“Roon too. Just a couple days ago he washed all the dishes straight out of the blue. Turns out all he wanted was to keep one of the frogs he caught.” Rey shook her head lightly.

“I’m assuming the answer was no?” She asked.

“Of course the answer was no!” Isra exclaimed, “And what makes it even worse is that Neil was fine with it! He doesn’t see an issue with keeping one. I cannot stand those creatures. So slimy and noisy and just plain gross. I will not have any of those foul amphibians in my house.” She concluded with a definitive nod. Rey laughed.

“They’re just frogs. And I think they sound quite nice when they’re all chirping in the evenings.” She replied, taking a quick drink of water from her canteen. The pair returned to working, and it felt like just another day. But then it shifted.

Rey dropped her net. Something was coming. She could sense something familiar about it, and tried to hone in on exactly what. Isra looked up at her, concerned. “Is everything alright?” She asked, standing as well. Rey shook her head. 

“I don’t think so.” She answered as she caught on to exactly what it was. More accurately, who it was. Finn, Poe and Chewie. They were close. They had found her. The other farmers started to look up as a ship neared, they could all hear it. Everyone watched as the Millennium Falcon flew low over the village, landing a little ways to the east. Rey’s heart rate skyrocketed. She knew this day would come. She’d had eight years to prepare for it, but still was unsure of what to do. She turned to her friend. “Isra, please watch my kids. Don’t let them leave your sight until I return.” She pleaded, spotting her children darting between houses. Isra nodded slightly. 

“I’ll do it.” She said, calling to Adrian, Hannah and Roon. She then ushered the kids to her house, Rey running to her own. She knew Ben could sense her near panicking state through the bond, and knew he was on his way. She didn’t see this encounter ending well. As soon as she made it to her house she started pacing, unsure of what to do. She did her best to settle down, trying to find peace within the chaos of her mind. She managed to calm herself enough to think logically, and stopped pacing as she heard Chewie roar outside. Then there was a rushed knocking at the door. She could hear Finn.

“Rey? Rey, are you in there?” He called, banging on the door harder. Poe was saying something too, but she couldn’t make it out. Rey took a deep breath, then opened the door. Finn still had a fist poised to knock, but after he saw her his face lit up. “Rey!” He smothered her in a hug, and it only took her a split second to hug him back. “We were so worried about you! We didn’t know if you were alright or where you were or if you’d come back,” he started rambling, backing away to hold her shoulders and just look at her. “I can’t believe we finally found you.” He finished quietly, tears running down his cheeks. Rey started to cry as well. 

“I missed you.” She said, hugging him again. Chewie growled. “And you” she added, turning to hug the Wookiee. She smiled at Poe, and he nodded. Rey stepped back, wiping away tears. “Why don’t you all come in?” She offered, opening the door wider. They all shuffled in, taking a look around the small house. Rey could sense Ben getting closer. She shut the door, and noticed Finn staring at something. She mentally chided herself for not closing the door to her kid’s room. Finn looked at her with an expression of confusion and hurt. “Do you...” he looked at the two small beds and scattered toys before turning back to her. “You have kids?” He asked quietly. Rey nodded slightly.

“Yes,” she answered softly, sitting down so as to avoid becoming overwhelmed. She could tell they were all trying to process what she had just told them, and then Poe and Finn both started talking.

“Wait, you have kids?!”

“You mean you haven’t been trying to get back to us?”

“Where are they? Wait, who’s the father?”

“How could you do this? You abandoned us?”

“You ran away to start you’re own life and leave us to deal with the aftermath of war?” The questions were no longer about Rey’s children, now they were about her. She tried to answer a few, but there was no time for her to form a response. Then she froze. Ben had almost reached the house.

Rey knew what was coming. Finn and Poe were already yelling at her, Chewie was roaring something about them being too harsh, and it would only get worse when they saw him. But it was inevitable. She did her best to stop it though. Rey leapt to her feet and yelled, “Wait!” And at that exact moment Ben Solo burst through the door.

Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffhangers! Anybody want to guess what planet they’re on?


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Ben entered the house blasters started going off. There was yelling, Chewie roared something unintelligible, everyone was moving. Rey counted five shots. She didn’t have a specific plan, but reached for the force and held her hands in front of her. Her eyes were clenched shut. Her heart’s pounding was drowning out some of the sound, but after a moment the room fell quiet. Rey opened her eyes to look around. 

There were four blaster bolts caught in the air, frozen in place by Rey. She immediately looked for the fifth, her eyes catching on Ben. He was holding his side where the shot had grazed him, watching the two bolts hovering dangerously close to his chest. He was breathing heavily and Rey could tell he was in a lot of pain, but he still had his blaster pointed toward Finn and Poe. Ben glanced at Rey, and she saw his posture relax slightly once he was satisfied that she was alright. Rey turned to see the two shots Ben fired hovering near Finn and Poe. One was near Poe’s foot, the other almost touching Finn’s leg. Ben had excellent aim. They weren’t meant to be kill shots, unlike those aimed at him. 

Finn and Poe both had their blasters aimed at Ben, and even though he hadn’t fired a shot, Chewbacca’s bowcaster was aimed at Ben as well. The tensions between everyone in the room was sky high, and they all looked ready to shoot again. Ben took a cautious step away from the glowing shots, Finn and Poe both flinching as he did. Rey stepped between them and Ben while still holding the four blaster bolts in place. Finn and Poe both looked confused. As they tried to aim around her she blocked them off. “No, you need to slow down and listen. I can explain.” She said in a deceptively calm voice. “Everybody needs to settle down, then we can discuss this like civilized beings.” She added, turning to look between her husband and her friends. 

Ben nodded, lifting his blaster to show he was not going to fire it before setting the weapon on a nearby table. Finn and Poe glanced at each other before holstering their blasters, Chewie lowering his so that it was pointed at the ground. Rey decided this was as close as she’d get to a truce for the moment. She tilted the floating shots and released them so they all just went into the floor. Then she turned to Ben “How bad is it?” She asked quietly, stepping closer. Finn reached out to stop her.

“What are you doing?! Do you realize who that is?” He asked, glaring at Ben. Rey spun around.

“Yes I am perfectly aware who this is. I know him better than you do. I also know that he is injured, and I intend to help him.” She retorted. Finn pulled his hand back in shock. 

“Have you lost your mind?” He queried, looking hurt and concerned. Rey shot him a glare. 

“No I have not lost my mind, and if you would stop long enough for me to get him taken care of then I could explain all this to you!” She said in exasperation, gesturing vaguely around herself. “So just calm down and wait.” She said a little more calmly, realizing she must’ve sounded quite harsh. She returned to Ben, who was now sitting down. Rey looked over his injury before pulling a med pack out of a nearby cabinet and getting a few items out. After moving to Sorgan they had agreed not to use the force unless absolutely necessary, and Ben always refused healing. So they both used standard methods of recovery to avoid suspicion from their neighbors. Ben pulled his shirt out of the way, and Rey winced. She could feel his pain through the bond. She bandaged the wound quickly, hearing those behind her moving around. She started to stand once she was finished, but Ben held her wrist.

“Where are the kids?” He asked quietly, leaning forward. 

“They’re at Isra’s. I asked her to watch them for a while.” She replied in a whisper. Ben nodded and leaned back into the chair, letting her go. Rey turned back towards her unexpected guests. Poe was sitting on the edge of a bench, but his posture suggested he was anything but relaxed. Finn was pacing, and Chewie looked like he hadn’t moved at all, but now he was watching Ben. Rey sighed, then Finn whirled around.

“Are you going to explain this now?” He said as he pointed an accusing finger at Ben. Poe stood up. Rey decided to begin with something a bit easier to explain than Ben. 

“I didn’t want to leave you after Exogol.” She started to pace. “But I needed time, and I wasn’t sure the resistance would listen. Even if they did, I didn’t think they would understand. I wasn’t sure you would understand.” She looked at Finn, but he interrupted before she could continue.

“I would’ve listened if you’d given me the chance! But you’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you didn’t come home, and I definitely don’t know why you would ever help him!” He said in an accusing tone.

“And after al this time I’m still not sure of the best way to get you to understand!” Rey said, her voice raising out of agitation and uncertainty. Ben stood, taking a step towards her. Finn raised his blaster, Chewie growled. Rey shook her head. “Don’t shoot.” She said firmly, stepping in front of Ben again. Finn looked confused, but slowly lowered his blaster. “I needed more than time when I left.” Rey said quietly. “I needed to find somewhere-“ before she could finish Adrian dashed through the door. 

“Daddy!” He squealed, jumping into Ben’s arms. Ben grunted as his son ran full force into his injured side, but picked him up anyways. 

“Hey buddy,” he said quietly, looking at Rey with concern. “Why aren’t you with Mrs. Isra?” He asked, stepping further away from the group.

“I wanted to see you!” The child exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck. Ben grimaced in pain. 

“Uh huh.” He muttered, glancing at Rey again. She frowned and looked at Finn, who now looked even more confused. Poe looked like he was trying to figure out what to think about the new development in the situation, and Chewie was setting his weapon on the table. “Where’s Hannah? Ben asked quietly, pulling Adrian back a little to look at his face. 

“Stiw with Mrs. Isa.” Adrian said, obviously proud of himself for getting away undetected. Rey could see the moment realization hit Finn. 

“Wait, he is the father?” Finn looked crushed. “You left to start a family with Kylo Ren?” Ben looked from Adrian to Finn. 

“That’s not my name.” He said evenly, walking to stand beside Rey. “My name is Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Nobody died. So I’d say that interaction went well!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Comments, questions, concerns? Please tell me if there are errors or typos and I will fix them.


End file.
